


Unrequited

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), Hamilton - Miranda, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artemis Crock-centric, Hamilton Lyrics, M/M, Song Parody, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Artemis thinks about what could have been.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to Satisfied from Hamilton over and over, please send help. So listening to that song and the prompt unrequited came this story.

“To the grooms,” Artemis called lifting her drink into the air.

“To the grooms!” “To the grooms!” “To the grooms!”

“From your honorary sister. Who is always by your side,” Artemis declared. “To your union! And the hope that you provide! And may you always be satisfied.”

Rewind

“I remember that day, I just might regret that day, for the rest of my days. I remember those sidekick boys tripping over themselves to win our praise,” Artemis thought. “I remember that dreamlike sunlight, like a dream that you can't quite place. But Wally, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.”

I have never seen the same intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame And when you said "Who is this," I forgot my dang name. Set my heart aflame, every part aflame. This is not a game. 

"You strike me as a girl who has never been satisfied." 

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." 

"You're like me. I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?"

"I have never been satisfied."

"My name is Artemis Crock."

"Wally West."

"What’s the point of your powers?”

"None of your business. There's a million things I haven't done but, just you wait, just you wait" 

So, so, so. So this is what it feels like to match snark with someone at your level. What the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom of seein' the light. It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right? The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes. 

Everything we said in total disagreement. It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance. A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance. I asked about his powers. Did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked annoyed? He's restless, he's flying by the seat of his pants. 

Handsome, boy, does he know it peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it. I wanna take him far away from this place. Then I turn and see my friend’s face.

And he is "Helpless!" And I know he is "Helpless!" And his eyes are just "Helpless!" 

And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time 

"Where are you dragging me?"

"I'm about to change your life!"

"Then by all means, lead the way."

I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to fight crime. My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for one, so I'm the youngest and the wittiest, and the gossip in Gotham City, is insidious. And Wally is restless, ha, that doesn't mean I want him any less.

"Dick Grayson-Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Wayne?"

"My friend."

He's after me cuz I'm a Queen kid. That elevates his status. I'd have to be naive to set that aside. Maybe that is why I introduced him to Dick, now that's his groom. Nice going, Artemis, he was right. You will never be satisfied.

"Thank you for all your backup".

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet It will have been worth it."

"I'll leave you to it."

I know my friend like I know my own mind. You will never find anyone as quirky or as kind. If I tell him that I love him, he'd be silently resigned. He'd be mine. He would say "I'm fine." He'd be lying, but when I fantasize at night it's Wally's eyes. As I romanticize what might have been If I hadn't sized him up so quickly. At least my dear Dick's his groom. At least I keep his eyes in my life.

“To the Groom!”

“To the groom!” “To the groom!” “To the groom!”

“To the Groom!”

“To the groom!” “To the groom!” “To the groom!”

“From your friend! Who is always by your side. To your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied!”

And I know he'll be happy as his groom. And I know, he will be satisfied. I will never be satisfied!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Artemis, don't worry you'll get your girl someday. "Just you wait."


End file.
